Felicidades Rin
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: El 25 de marzo, el día mas importante de mi vida, por que mi nee-chan cumple años


**Lía: **este fic va dedicado a mi hermanita linda Isanime o Isa-chan

* * *

Felicidades Rin

**(Miku's POV)**

Es como cualquier otro día, solo que esta fecha es especial, es veinticinco de marzo el cumpleaños de mi linda hermanita Rin me aseguro de bajar sin que ella me escuche, tiene esa mañana de levantarse antes de que terminemos sus sorpresa pero este año me encargare de no sea así, despierto a Len sin hacer mucho ruido, lo dejo para que se cambie mientras yo bajo a la cocina.

Por lo visto Meiko y Kaito ya empezaron con el pastel, me acerco para ver que le están poniendo, viendo que Kaito lo decora con chantillí y un poco de helado, con rosas amarillas de vainilla, y en las orillas espinas sabor limón, se ve delicioso el pastel, mientras que Meiko con chocolate amargo escribía en listones "Felicidades Rin" "Ten un buen día" me reí viendo bajar a Len con mi bolsa de mano, y unos suéteres. Me despedí de ambos yendo con Len por los adornos.

Sujeta mi bolsa mientras me pongo el suéter, vamos a casa de Gakupo para ve si nos llevaba, ayudándolo primero a meter los regalos de la pequeña en su camioneta. Luego el acepta abriéndonos la puerta, nos pregunta a que tienda y le pido que primero nos lleve a una donde por lo general compro los globos, espanta suegras entre otros; nos bajamos Len y yo, entrando en la tienda buscando el las serpentinas, y yo los globos. Me empecé a reír cuando encontré pelotas y globos con forma de naranja, veo que Len se me acerca y empieza a reír también, tomamos unos cuantos junto con las serpentinas y los espanta suegras para pagarlos le iba mandando un mensaje Kaito para ver si Rin ya había despertado.

"No sigue dormida" eso lo que me respondió suspire de alivio, tomando varias bolsas esperando a que Gakupo vuelva a pasar yendo mientras por los vasos y los platos, cuando Gakupo llega junto con Gakuko cargados de bolsas. Len se les queda viendo como si no entendiera para que tanta bolsa

-Son los regalos de Rin- le explique alborotándole la cabeza, "¿Por qué tantos?" me pregunta subiendo a la camioneta, detrás de mí a lo cual Gakuko le respondió poniendo el dedo en su nariz

-Porque es la más pequeña de todos y si fuera el tuyo igual te daríamos muchos regalos-

Se sienta cuando Gakupo empieza a conducir a una tienda de cumpleaños que abrieron hace unos meses, nos bajamos para poder comprar los platos y vasos, buscando en la sección de vegetarianos, encontramos los platos de naranja, los cubiertos de plátano y en otra sección logramos encontrar unos vasos con aplanadoras. Este definitivamente iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños que Rin jamás haya podido tener, atiendo el celular viendo el mensaje de Meiko "Rin se despertó, llevamos el pastes con las hermanas de Kaito" apuramos el paso temiendo que Rin descubra la sorpresa

Llegamos a la casa dejando las bolsas en la camioneta sin encontrar a Rin, empezamos a buscarla por todos lados viendo una nota que dejo "Hermanitos, salgo con Teto y Akita, regreso en un rato ATT: Rin" suspiramos de alivio comenzando a meter las bolsas a la casa, indicándole a Gakupo y Gakuko donde dejar todos los regalos ya envueltos, mientras Len y yo hacíamos unas llamadas, el a sus primos Rei y Rui, mientras yo le hablaba a Mikuo Onii-chan y a Zumi Onee-chan, luego de las llamadas empezamos a inflar los globos con las bombas de aire que compramos cuando llegan los demás con sus regalos guardándolos en mi habitación, para luego bajar a pegar las serpentinas y los globos ya inflados en el techo y las paredes

-Miku Nee-chan- llamo Zumi jalando mi falda –Ya pegamos los globos y las serpentinas pero Mikuo Onii-chan dice que Rin ya viene- eleve el rostro un momento pensando en una solución lógica para eso sacando nuevamente el cel., marcándole a Luka para que la distraiga un poco, en lo que terminamos, viéndola llegar con Luki los cuales la invitan por un helado, suspiramos nuevamente regresando a nuestras labores, recibiendo el mensaje de Meiko y Kaito, quienes ya terminaron el pastel pero Kaiko y Akaiko estaban de camino para distraer otro rato a Rin.

Me fijo en el reloj y nos quedaban pocas horas antes de que Rin regrese para comer, antes de eso todo debe estar terminado, movemos unos muebles para poder poner la mesa mientras Len y Zumi preparan el agua y sacan unas cervezas para Meiko, mientras Rei y Rui buscan entre los estantes las cajetillas de cigarrón para Meito y Dell, Gakupo empezaba a poner la mesa, Gakuko colocaba las sillas en los alrededores y Mikuo y yo terminábamos de recorrer los muebles para que hubiera más espacio, dirigimos la vista a la puerta viendo llegar a las gemelas Shion junto con Akaito quienes traen el pastel y unos baguete para los Kasane.

Nos sentamos un poco viendo el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para que regrese a comer por lo cual subimos a sacar los regalos de las bolsas y apilarlos en el primer nivel, detrás de los sillones, cuando iban llegando los demás con más regalos para la pequeña Rin, Mikuo los empezó a apilar de modo que no hagan tanto bulto, dieron las 4 de la tarde la hora de la verdad, nos escondimos en donde se pudo, ya que la mayoría ya había llegado apagando las luces, esperando a que Rin entrara a la casa

-¿Qué pasa…?-

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIN!- prendieron las luces tirando confeti y soltando serpentinas y sonando espanta suegras mientras nos hacíamos aparecer viendo la cara de emoción de Rin quien empezó a derramar leves lagrimas, salgo de atrás del sillón donde estaba junto con mi Onii-chan para abrazarla, abrazar a aquella persona tan importante para mí, abrazar a mi hermana, mi hermana que durante mucho tiempo eh visto crecer, mi hermana que no importa lo que pase me hace travesuras, mi hermana a la cual quiero tanto, mi hermana con la que eh pasado muchos momentos, mi hermana Rin a la cual quiero más que a nada en todo el mundo

-Felicidades Nee-chan- te digo recargándome en tu cabeza, abrazándote con todo el afecto que te tengo sintiendo como correspondes mi abraza llorando

-Gracias Miku- me miras limpiando tus lágrimas y sonriendo a los demás –Gracias también a todos-

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita- abrazas a Len hundiéndote en su hombro llorando y riendo a la vez, solo como tu puedes hacerlo, gozar y llorar a la vez, es algo que solo tu eres capaz de lograr

Cuando has parado de llorar vez llegar a los Shion quienes tienen un pastel solamente cocinado para tu cumpleaños, empiezas a probarlo ver tu rostro de satisfacción es algo relajante, verte admirar tus globos de naranja me hace saber que estas feliz, pero aún más importante verte sonreir, al romper la envoltura, el abrir tus regalos, es lo mejor que puedo ver de ti…

DE DEDICADO CON MUCHO AMOR A MI NEE-CHAN ISABEL GARCIA. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NEE-CHAN…

* * *

**Lía: **espero te haya gustado nee-chan felicidades por tu catorce años ^^ ahora si realmente tienes la edad de Rin pero para mi siempre serás la Rin perfecta te kiero mucho


End file.
